Frey
by Drusilla52
Summary: Just a girl that captured our free-spirited turtle's heart. A one-shot of the night she realized what was in front of her.
1. Chapter 1: Frey's POV

Note: Frey is actually a gamertag I've used over the years in several games from Facebook as well as League of Legends. I do prefer Xbox over anything else. Any of my readers play Mass Effect 3 yet? I'm excited to but cannot afford to buy it new (((70 bucks ppl!))) I tend to wait until games are on sale or in the used section at GameStop ;p

There is a slight reference to the Zoey Jones storyline in this one-shot as well :)

Title: Frey

Summary: Just a girl that captured our free-spirited turtle's heart.  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Mikey/OC

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Frey Mitchell was about ready to kill someone. Her shift ended hours ago at Carlo's Pizzeria but two girls had called in sick and it being a Friday night: someone had to stay to take on one of the busier nights of the week. Thanks to her inability to say no when it came to charging things onto her credit card she immediately took the opportunity to earn overtime and extra tips. By the third drunken ass grab and fourth marriage proposal she was about ready to dump a steaming pile of pizza on half her customers' laps. When Carlos's cousin Tony finally decided it was slow enough for her to go her ankles were twice the size they were supposed to be, her back ached, and her shoulder had a knot the size of her home state of Texas.

"Yo Frey!" called Tony. "Got an extra pepperoni, black olive, and green pepper pie ready to go for ya!"

"Thanks, Doll," said Frey, zipping her leather coat up over her uniform which consisted of a white top and red shorts.

"I figured, it being Friday, that you'd want it."

Yes. Friday nights were usually the nights she hung out with one of her best friends. She wondered if he was still waiting for her. He said he would be after the text she sent him saying she was working late. The thought of seeing him made her smile, despite her awful day. She brushed her blonde bangs away from her chocolate eyes and once again thanked Tony before exiting the parlor. She didn't live far, but since she kept certain company and got the tongue thrashing of her life from her best friend's oldest brother, she learned to take extra precautions.

She no longer took the shortcuts between alleys to get to her place faster. She stayed on well-lit paths, usually behind a huddled couple giggling on their way home from a show. She had her keys wrapped in her fingers, which held a small canister of mace so if she were ever grabbed she could drop the pizza, whirl around, and nail the guy in the face with her _can ala skunk_.

Her white Converse shoes were practically silent on the damp pavement. It must've rained in the middle of her shift. She really hadn't been paying attention but now she could appreciate it. She loved it when it rained. It made the city smell fresh and clean instead of, well, not. Don't get her wrong, she loved the hustle and bustle of the city, and had come here to pursue her modeling career… of which has been a bust thus far save for one hand cream Ad she nailed which had paid 100 bucks. About how much she made one night in tips at Carlos's. Actually, her purse was weighed down with slightly over 200, thanks to the extra drunken marriage proposals she'd politely declined and the extra shift.

It felt like forever before she made it to her brownstone apartment. She lived on the top floor, something her friend was thankful for, but something she often hated after long days. Biting back a groan she climbed the steps until coming to her door that had 3-2 on it. With two apartments per floor she didn't have too many neighbors that bothered her and they were all mostly quiet save for the boys in 1-1.

She quickly jammed her key into the lock and twisted the knob, opening the door to her homey one bedroom apartment. She closed the door behind her but didn't bother with the lights because they were already on along with the television. Her friend sat propped up on her red multi-fiber sofa she'd gotten on sale at an unclaimed freight store.

"Hey Mikey," she called, locking the door with the two bolts that were installed as well as the chain.

"Hey Dudette!" he called, waving the remote at her, eyes remaining on screen.

"Brought you some pizza!"

"Really?" He tossed the remote aside, twisted in his seat, then effortlessly vaulted over the back of her sofa to stand before her: hands outstretched. "You're the bestest friend this turtle has ever had, Frey!"

Yes. He wasn't joking. He was seriously a turtle. When she'd seen him and his brothers for the first time, wounded on the roof of her apartment, she'd nearly screamed. It was back when she'd taken up smoking and liked to sit on the roof doing so, relaxing after a long day. Whilst opening the door to the roof access, smokes and her lighter in hand, she'd gotten the surprise of her life when they landed in front of her. They told her later that they had jumped and it'd been too late to change their trajectories and land elsewhere. Her eyes had widened and she'd opened her mouth to scream but when Michelangelo pleaded with her not to: she has closed her mouth and swallowed that thick scream back down her throat, almost choking on it.

Upon seeing them injured, she commented on it. Leonardo had said they needed to move before the Foot caught up, Raphael had given her a sneer and said they'd better hurry and go because she'd probably turn them in, Donatello had been fidgety, but Mikey had kept his eyes on her. He had been hurt the worst with a large gash on his head and what looked to be a broken leg, keeping his body braced against Raphael. It was then that she'd offered her services. A hiding place from whoever was after them. After a quick debate, honestly they had no choice because she could also see shadows moving in from far, far away, they followed her to her place. She shut all the curtains but kept the lights on because Donatello said it was best to not raise any extra suspicion of having curtains closed AND the lights off. She had kept the TV on and brought out her chinsie First-Aid kit as well as her sewing kit so they could patch each other up.

After that, she gained four new friends. One of them turning into her besty.

"Don't mention it." She tossed her keys and purse on her small table that held a vase of orchids she got herself the other day. "I'm going to grab a shower before I eat, kay?"

"Rough day?" he asked, blue eyes concerned as he gathered paper plates, napkins, and some sodas from the fridge.

"Yes," she groaned, pressing a hand up to her forehead and acting as frail and weak as a Southern Belle. "Dreadful."

"Well you take that nice shower and when you get back we'll start the movie magic!"

"Try not to eat all the pizza before I get back!" she said while rushing to the bathroom.

"No promises!"

Within ten minutes she was on the sofa, dressed in an A&M sweatshirt and black pajama shorts, feet encased in black, fluffy slippers. Though she worked in a pizza parlor she still loved the stuff and was eagerly eating her second slice before the latest Transformers movie started to play on the screen.

"Seriously?" groaned Frey. "THIS is what you picked out?"

"I thought you liked Shia?"

"That's beside the point, though he is the main reason I bought it, eye candy that he is. Half the movie is trying to make Carly into a large figured character, practically shoving her down our throats, a forth of it has great actions scenes, and the rest of it is Megan Fox bashing. Childish on Michael Bay's part. He always ends up ruining perfectly fine franchises with dumb ass decisions."

"Sheesh, tell me how ya really feel!" said Mikey with an eye roll. "Fine! Pick a movie!"

"How about the original Batman? Tim Burton knows how to make a movie!"

"No protest from this turtle!"

They sat in silence, eating pizza and watching the movie. It wasn't until the Joker was gassing everyone that the twinge in her shoulder started acting up and Frey reached up to try and rub the knot out. Failing she snuck her hand under the neck of her sweatshirt and tried again, wincing.

"You ok?"

"Bad shoulder."

"C'mere," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Let Dr. Mikey help ya out." Frey smiled then twisted around so that her back was to him. He lifted her still damp hair over one shoulder before stalling. "You have anything on under this?"

"Yeah," said Frey, not catching the change in his voice. A deeper timbre with his question. "Should I take it off?"

"Y-yeah," he said before coughing. She easily took the sweatshirt off, revealing a black tank top that matched her shorts, and shivered slightly at the change of temperature against her skin but his hands were soon on her shoulders, over that horrid knot, and she was moaning: head falling forward. "Holy crap, girl, you're so tense!"

"I worked a double. It was awful. Between the drunken ass grabs and marriage proposals I was ready to knock someone's lights out."

He chuckled, what one would consider his thumb pressing deeper into her skin.

"Mikey this is wonderful," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, gathering some still damp curls and replacing them over her shoulder before working down her back.

"So what are your brothers up to tonight?"

"Don had some geek-out fest going on with his fellow nerds in an online chat tonight. Leo is doing what Leo does best: being boring. Sensei was watching his stories when I left, he's probably crashed out on the couch by now. Raph went to Zo's."

"He still freaking out about her getting into that fight last week?" asked Frey, eyes closing as his fingers made their way back up her spine to her neck and shoulders once more.

"Yeah. Took everything in her to get him to leave the guy alone."

"Well she did end up giving him a black eye," said Frey.

"But he took a swing first. Raph saw the dent in her wall where the other guy's fist landed. If… if someone I loved got attacked like that… I'd want retaliation too."

Frey turned her head around to look at Mikey, her soft brown eyes connecting with his determined blue. She twisted her body around, making his hands trail off her body, and put a hand on his cheek. Startling him slightly, she smiled, showcasing her perfect white teeth her dad paid an arm and a leg for when she was still in high school.

"You're a good guy, Mikey," she said softly, thumb tracing one of the faint spots on his cheek that one could almost consider a freckle. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

She went to move her hand but he gently grasped her wrist, stilling her. She gave him a confused look while his blue eyes remained trained on her. He opened his mouth a few times and she could tell he was nervous about something.

"What is it?"

"I…" Mikey closed his eyes then grinned, letting her hand go, reopening his eyes to reveal a nonchalant turtle. "Got any more soda?"

Frey laughed, swatting him on the arm before rising. Her back felt much better and she put her arms up, tank top rising as she stretched her body. She felt wonderful! She looked down at him and his glazed over eyes were looking… at her stomach? She looked down, and then realization dawned, making her blush. He was checking her out! She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that and she rushed to the kitchen, calling out behind her that she'd be back with the soda.

She opened the fridge, the light making her tanned skin glow in the darkness. She took two calming breaths but they didn't help stop the blush that was traveling up her neck to her cheeks. He didn't like her. Did he? This whole time they've been doing everything friends do. Watch movies, eat pizza, and hang out. However, tonight was the first time he's really wanted to touch her. Oh she's rested her feet on his lap before or even helped him bandage up a wound after his patrols but the massage was more intimate…

"Crap on a cracker," she muttered, not really sure how she felt. Did she like him too? Well, there was only one way to find out! However, she didn't want to make moves, and then end up feeling nothing, and then have him have his hopes up. Instead, after handing him his soda, she put her sweatshirt back on and they finished watching the movie. Well, she really wasn't watching it. She was evaluating, well, them.

'_Mental list_,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes and replacing the blackness with the glowy letters of her list.

_-He made her laugh.  
-Whenever she had a bad day, and needed someone, he came.  
-They hung out as much as they could after his patrols and her shift, almost having a date-night type thing every Friday in which she brought pizza.  
-He keeps encouraging her to pursue her modeling career, even when she wants to quit…  
-He called her Sweetheart once, and it had made her feel… nice. Cherished.  
-He took care of her once, when she was really sick, actually making soup.  
-He watched the Notebook with her, and actually cried at the sad parts, showing his sensitivity.  
-He held her, whispering she was perfect, when her mother berated her for pursuing a modeling career instead of being a doctor like she wanted.  
-He-_

"Frey?" He hand was on her shoulder, gently shaking her out of her reverie. She opened his eyes and once against she was faced with his baby blues, which were filled with mirth. "You fall asleep?"

"Nah," she said as he sat back on the sofa, still watching her but keeping his hands to himself. "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked softy, almost nervously. As if he knew she knew his feelings for her. Biting her bottom lip in thought she studied him. It always amazed her, the amount of muscle these guys had on them. Mikey was nowhere near the mass of Raphael, but more defined in his arms and legs than any human male she's ever met that wasn't drugged out on steroids. His blue eyes were always so kind, so mirthful that she couldn't help but to stare at them. His skin was surprisingly smooth to the touch, not the clammy or scaly feel, and lighter than all the rest of his brothers. He had three fingers and two toes and a massive, slightly chinked shell on his back. He said orange was his favorite color and that mask was always around his eyes. She wanted to take it off and see all of him. A faint scar from the wound he had when they came to her roof ran over the ridge of his eye. His pair of nunchaku rest on her coffee table, next to the almost empty pizza box and her stack of magazines and suddenly it was all starting to click for her. That maybe she did have feelings that she didn't even know she had... "Frey?"

Carefully she sat up, and then brought a leg out, sliding it over the tops of his thighs. He bit back a moan as she straddled his lap. His shell pressed deeper into the cushions of the couch and his hands clenched and unclenched at her hips while her hands went to his face and cupped it, his cheeks almost warm against her palms. Her brown eyes starred deeply into his blues and she saw all she needed to see before leaning down and pressing her cupid bow shaped lips to his. He hissed in a breath, hands remaining clenched at her hips, while her lips softly brushed over his mouth for a moment, and then pulled back. Her eyes were open, gauging his reaction, which had been good because his eyes were wide and filled with a bit of hope.

"F-Frey?"

"I do like you, Mikey," she said softly, knowing of the fear that had kept him from wanting to ruin their friendship. He'd been afraid of rejection. Who wasn't afraid of it? Luckily she'd seen it tonight, his desire to be closer, otherwise she'd have never known and, well, she wouldn't think of that now.

"You do?" He bit his bottom lip, eye ridges drawn. "You're not just sayin' that cause you feel bad for a mutant freak, are you?"

"Michelangelo! I swear to all that is holy if you call yourself a freak I may just pummel you like Zoey did to that douche!"

"Ok, ok," he said, raising his hands in defeat. "I won't." He then gently gripped her wrists, the same way he had before. "I'm different. My life is different. It's messed up and Zoey can accept it for Raph but can you? For me?"

"Yes," she whispered. It was the only word he needed before trailing one hand up her back, finding her curly blonde locks and entangling his thick fingers in the tresses before pulling her down for another kiss. This one was less tentative and both their eyes closed while his other hand trailed from her hip to her bare knee and back up while her hands remained anchored on his shoulders. When the kiss broke and she opened her eyes she was rewarded with the most dazzling smile she's seen from him yet.

"Thank you," he whispered, twisting a strand of hair around his finger. "For giving me a chance. Us a chance."

"Growing soft on me, Mikey?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave a small, girlish squeak when he twisted to the right, now hovering over her on the sofa.

"When you're around, I'm far from soft," he said, blue eyes wicked, making her blush then swat his arm.

"You hang around Raph way too much you vulgar, vulgar turtle!"

They burst out into laughter and when finally calming he trailed a finger down her flawless cheek, eyes boring into hers. She saw love in their depths, but it was way too soon for those words. Even though she was now starting to feel a bright, shiny happiness from her chest_, a sign of it?_, she wouldn't be one of those girls that blurted it out. She would let it grow into a big, bright shiny ball and wait to tell him much like the same way he was waiting to tell her.

"I'm going to do everything and anything to keep you happy," he said, making a promise.

And he kept it.

.

.

.

**END?**

Until I'm inspired to write more for this couple… comments are welcomed to tell me what you think.

Tempted to make a chapter 2 in Mikey's POV as well… :)


	2. Chapter 2: Mikey's POV

Note: I had to do it! This is not really a "part two" but the previous chapter in Mikey's POV.

Dis: Don't own TMNT.

.

.

.

Michelangelo sat on a plush, blue sofa, knee bouncing restlessly while looking over his shoulder at the clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time. One of his favorite shows was on now but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He was overly anxious and nervous tonight because tonight was the night he was going to tell a girl, for the first time ever, that he liked her.

No, not a girl: a _woman_. A woman he met on the rooftop above his head after a very bad skirmish with the Foot. He and his bros had been fleeing them after a fight that landed him with a mild head wound and a broken leg. Raphael had practically been carrying him that night and when they'd made a large leap to a rooftop they'd been unable to stop themselves when the door opened. He remembered her shocked, caramel colored eyes taking them all in and his pleading with her not to scream. She hadn't, instead looking at him with concern and then determination when telling them to come inside. He remembered her touch on his brow after cleaning his wounds and settling him on her bed to rest his leg. She had her hair in a braid that day, wore a Coke branded shirt, and jean shorts that had fringe along the bottom hem but it'd been her immediate concern that had made him infatuated with her from the start.

He'd quickly fallen into the role of friend. No way in hell did he even dare to believe she would want him at the time. They were a different species, from different worlds, but as time passed he quickly found out that HE was the one she spent the most time with. HE was the one she called after a particularly hard day. HE was the one that she asked to come over every Friday night and now it was becoming too much for him to bear. He had to tell her. Tonight. If things went south he would brush the whole thing off as one large joke. He was good at doing that, making everything into a joke, and hopefully she would believe him and he could restore everything back to the level of friendship while gluing the broken shards of his heart back together. Yes. Tonight was the night…

If she ever got home.

As if hearing his thoughts he heard a key in the lock of the door and she was pushing herself in holding a large pizza. She looked ragged, as if she'd just gotten done running ten miles at a sprint and suddenly he grew nervous and whipped back around to face the television instead.

"Hey Mikey," she called, locking the door with the two bolts that were installed as well as the chain.

"Hey Dudette!" he called, waving the remote at her, eyes remaining on screen, a lump of nervousness slowly traveling up his throat.

"Brought you some pizza!"

"Really?" He tossed the remote aside, twisted in his seat, then effortlessly vaulted over the back of her sofa to stand before her: hands outstretched. "You're the bestest friend this turtle has ever had, Frey!"

He winced. Wasn't the point of tonight trying to see if she would be more than that? She didn't notice the wince while tossing her keys and purse on the small table after he grabbed the pizza. He had noticed the orchids and a small part of him grew jealous, wondering if she bought them or if someone else bought them for her.

"Don't mention it," she said, pulling off her coat. "I'm going to grab a shower before I eat, kay?"

"Rough day?" he asked, blue eyes concerned as he gathered paper plates and napkins from the cupboard and sodas from the fridge.

"Yes," she groaned, pressing a hand up to her forehead and acting as frail and weak as a Southern Belle. "Dreadful."

"Well you take that nice shower and when you get back we'll start the movie magic!" he said, smiling at her comedic performance. It was one of the reasons he fell for her. Not only could he make her laugh, but she always had him going until he had a stitch in his side. Well, on her really good days anyway. On her extremely bad ones he was walking on eggshells around her like he did Raphael after a fight with Leo!

"Try not to eat all the pizza before I get back!" she said while rushing to the bathroom.

"No promises!"

With her in the bathroom he took the time to settle and relax. He tried everything from breathing exercises to push-ups to calm his nervously wrecked self and by the time she came out he was relaxing on the sofa with the movie's main screen on the television. She was in her favorite A&M sweatshirt, a piece of clothing he usually saw on her, and pajama shorts that showed him the expanse of her legs, as well as those cute little slippers of hers.

"Seriously?" groaned Frey. "THIS is what you picked out?"

"I thought you liked Shia?" he asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"That's beside the point, though he is the main reason I bought it, eye candy that he is. Half the movie is trying to make Carly into a large figured character, practically shoving her down our throats, a forth of it has great actions scenes, and the rest of it is Megan Fox bashing. Childish on Michael Bay's part. He always ends up ruining perfectly fine franchises with dumb ass decisions."

"Sheesh, tell me how ya really feel!" said Mikey with an eye roll. GOD he loved this girl! "Fine! Pick a movie!"

"How about the original Batman? Tim Burton knows how to make a movie!"

"No protest from this turtle!"

They sat in silence, eating pizza and watching the movie. Mainly because he was trying to work out when to tell her how he felt. During the movie? After the movie? Right before he was about to leave so that he could make a hasty retreat? It wasn't until the Joker was gassing everyone that he noticed her moving around restlessly. He observed her rubbing at her shoulder and the small wince on her face was enough to have him asking:

"You ok?"

"Bad shoulder."

"C'mere," he said, holding up his hands, ignoring the sudden increase of his heartbeat.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Let Dr. Mikey help ya out." Frey smiled then twisted around so that her back was to him. He lifted her still damp hair over one shoulder before stalling. "You have anything on under this?"

"Yeah," said Frey. "Should I take it off?"

"Y-yeah," he said before coughing. Jesus he was a mess! She easily took the sweatshirt off, revealing a black tank top that matched her shorts, and shivered slightly at the change of temperature against her skin. His eyes took in the beautiful shape of her body from the column of her neck to the expanse of her shoulders, and the slope of her back. His slightly shaky hands were soon on her shoulders, almost immediately finding the knot, and she was moaning: head falling forward. That moan reverberated from his fingers through his shell and down to his toes and so he cleared his throat before teasing her. "Holy crap, girl, you're so tense!"

"I worked a double. It was awful. Between the drunken ass grabs and marriage proposals I was ready to knock someone's lights out."

A strangled growl, what one might mistake as a chuckle, came from his mouth and he pressed his lips together. Images of men grabbing her made his eyes narrow and he wanted to take them all on and beat the ever loving crap out of them. Thinking of them had him pressing his thumb a little too hard into her skin but she seemed to enjoy the increase of pressure so the guilt quickly faded as he continued to press deeper.

"Mikey this is wonderful," she whispered, making him smile.

"You're welcome," he said, gathering some still damp curls and replacing them over her shoulder before working down her back, fingers itching to go under her top but behaving instead.

"So what are your brothers up to tonight?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Don had some geek-out fest going on with his fellow nerds in an online chat tonight. Leo is doing what Leo does best: being boring. Sensei was watching his stories when I left. He's probably crashed out on the couch by now. Raph went to Zo's."

Raphael and Zoey were the main inspiration to him. Showing him that maybe there WAS a slim chance he could be happy. He's noticed a change in his brother first from meeting her, then finally getting his shell in gear and keeping her. There was happiness where there'd only been anger before. Raphael was transformed. Oh he still had his days that made Michelangelo run for his life, but Zo completed him, just like he was hoping Frey would.

"He still freaking out about her getting into that fight last week?" asked Frey, as his fingers made their way back up her spine to her neck and shoulders once more.

"Yeah. Took everything in her to get him to leave the guy alone."

"Well she did end up giving him a black eye," said Frey.

"But he took a swing first. Raph saw the dent in her wall where the other guy's fist landed. If… if someone I loved got attacked like that… I'd want retaliation too."

Just thinking about someone taking a swing at Frey had anger that only Raphael had expressed flash behind his usually carefree eyes. He'd hurt anyone that went after her in the way that asshole went after Zoey. Mikey had been ready to back Raphael up in finding him before Zoey talked him down, the same thought going through his head then as it did now. Frey turned her head around to look at Mikey, her soft brown eyes connecting with his determined blue. She twisted her body around, making his hands trail off her body, and put a hand on his cheek. Startling him slightly he did his best the swallow the lump in his throat as she smiled.

"You're a good guy, Mikey," she said softly, thumb caressing his cheek, making his eyes droop slightly. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

She went to move her hand but he gently grasped her wrist, stilling her. She gave him a confused look while his blue eyes remained trained on her. He opened his mouth a few times to try and tell her but the words he wanted to say got stuck on his suddenly dry tongue.

"What is it?"

"I…" Mikey closed his eyes then grinned, letting her hand go, reopening his eyes to reveal a nonchalant turtle. He was chickening out. "Got any more soda?"

Frey laughed, swatting him on the arm before rising. As she went to get the drinks he put his head in his hands, mentally smacking himself upside the head much like in the way Raphael has done over the years. He really was a lame-brained domehead! He had just blown it! What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just grow a pair of balls like Raphael had and tell her how he felt? Usually he had no problem being blunt and getting to the point but Frey just messed with his head!

She returned with the sodas, slipped her sweatshirt on, then sat on the opposite end of the couch. Great. Now she was keeping her distance from him! She probably thought he was an idiot! He sure felt like one. Looking over at her he saw she'd fallen asleep. Now was the time to escape! However, he found he couldn't move. Instead of watching the movie he was watching her. Her still damp, curly blonde hair framed her face that had a slight spread of freckles over the nose. Her brown eyes were closed, dark lashes resting against her cheeks and those perfectly shaped lips that tempted him every time he glanced their way were slightly pursed as if the dream she was having was making be deep in thought. When the end credits started to roll he leaned over and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Frey? You fall asleep?"

"Nah," she said as he sat back on the sofa, still watching her but keeping his hands to himself. "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked nervously. She just stared at him. Silent. As if studying him. "Frey?"

Carefully she sat up, and then brought a leg out, sliding it over the tops of his thighs. He bit back a moan as she straddled his lap. His shell pressed deeper into the cushions of the couch and his hands clenched and unclenched at her hips while her hands went to his face and cupped it.

He stopped breathing when her brown eyes stared deeply into his. Then, she did something he didn't expect. She leaned down and kissed him. KISSED HIM! He hissed in a breath, hands remaining clenched at her hips, while her lips softly brushed over his mouth for a moment, and then pulled back. He hadn't kissed her back, he'd been too shocked. Seeing her now; wearing a slight smile on her lips, made hope spread like an uncontained wildfire in his chest.

"F-Frey?"

"I do like you, Mikey."

_Wait… What?_

"You do?" He bit his bottom lip, eye ridges drawn. Then an ugly thought came to his head. She had known, before, and maybe was just doing this because she felt bad. "You're not just sayin' that cause you feel bad for a mutant freak, are you?"

"Michelangelo! I swear to all that is holy if you call yourself a freak I may just pummel you like Zoey did to that douche!"

"Ok, ok," he said, raising his hands in defeat, slightly startled by the ferocity of her statement. "I won't." He then gently gripped her wrists, the same way he had before. "I'm different. My life is different. It's messed up and Zoey can accept it for Raph but can you? For me?"

"Yes," she whispered, making the hope and happiness in his chest to an Irish jig. It was the only word he needed before trailing one hand up her back, finding her curly blonde locks and entangling his thick fingers in the tresses before pulling her down for another kiss. This one was less tentative and both their eyes closed while his other hand trailed from her hip to her bare knee and back up, reveling in the feel of her skin while her hands remained anchored on his shoulders. When the kiss broke he watched her and smiled at the almost dazed look on her face, the smile remaining even after she opened her eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, turning serious for a moment, twisting a strand of hair around his finger. "For giving me a chance. Us a chance."

"Growing soft on me, Mikey?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave a small, girlish squeak when he twisted to the right, now hovering over her on the sofa.

"When you're around, I'm far from soft," he said, blue eyes wicked, making her blush then swat his arm.

"You hang around Raph way too much you vulgar, vulgar turtle!"

They burst out into laughter and when finally calming he trailed a finger down her flawless cheek, eyes boring into her. He loved her, GOD did he love her, but it was way too soon for those words. He didn't want to blurt it out and scare her out of a relationship that just started. He would wait. Maybe he wasn't known for his patience, but he could start: WOULD start, for her.

"I'm going to do everything and anything to keep you happy," he said, adding the silent promise that he was going to do anything and everything to make her fall in love with him.

And he kept it.

**THE END**

Hope you liked the addition of his side of the story. Comments welcomed! :)


End file.
